


My Own Private Prince

by victoriahsieh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriahsieh/pseuds/victoriahsieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>青春校園向小甜餅。花店工作的大一新生梅林有了新室友，而這個新室友是大名鼎鼎的亞瑟王子...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

(一)

 

梅林打工結束回到自己租屋的老舊公寓已經接近晚間十點了，要不是回家路上被被正在澆花的一位老太太潑得滿身濕，他原本可以一早就回到這個冬天牆壁窗櫺透風嘎吱作響的閣樓房。因為經濟拮据，梅林無法負擔更優渥住宿的費用，好不容易找到這間沒有其他年輕人願意租的閣樓房。但是屋主、也就是梅林大學的教授蓋亞斯瞭解梅林靠著獎助學金過活的辛苦日子後，整理出這間原本放置雜物的閣樓充當梅林的臥室，不收小伙子任何房租。慶幸地是：閣樓緊鄰煙囪，具有一個實用小巧的壁爐。每當寒冷的冬季白雪皚皚，梅林能夠隨意點燃這個壁爐烤火。因此梅林對於居住在蘇格蘭的閣樓裡也沒什麼怨言。何況每次蓋亞斯開伙，自然為梅林準備一份餐點。說到底梅林還得感謝老教授的慷慨。

他的藍色針織衫才剛被老太太烘乾，但黑色的髮絲仍帶有些濕漉漉的水珠，大耳朵被未乾的髮絲摩擦著，還真有點冷。這麼晚老教授應該就寢了。依照慣例，蓋亞斯總會為梅林準備一點宵夜，擺在二樓客廳供還在長個子容易饑腸轆轆的他食用。梅林躡手躡腳走過一樓暗燈的廚房，爬上狹窄的樓梯來到二樓客廳，卻見到一個金髮的背影坐在客廳前的絨布沙發上烤火，手中端得盤子正是蓋亞斯幫他準備的香甜思康糕餅。想不透這麼晚怎麼有訪客大剌剌坐在那偷吃他的點心，梅林叩了叩房門，意正嚴詞地質問：「你是誰？怎麼坐在這偷吃蓋亞斯準備的茶點？」

對方訝異於有人立刻轉了過來，在壁爐的火光下，梅林看到一張令人過目不忘的臉：金色耀眼的頭髮看起來柔軟蓬鬆，眼珠是淡藍色的，配上剛毅稜角的鼻樑與下巴，看起來出類拔萃帶有股貴族氣息。感覺那人有點面熟還有點胖，梅林發現自己訝異地吞了口口水，趕緊端正了下神色，免得氣勢輸給對方。

「你又是誰？」那個年齡看來與自己相仿的男人問到，聲音是低沈悅耳的男中音：「讓我猜猜。該不會你就是其他學生口中說的，住在蓋亞斯閣樓那個賣火柴的小男孩？」

「不是賣火柴。我打工的工作是賣花！」想到幾個小時前還穿著圍裙為買花的女士們服務，一貫優雅帶笑的梅林整個人豎起汗毛，像準備作戰的雪貂般張牙舞爪。他知道校園裡大家喜歡耍耍冷幽默，笑稱他像上流社會的花花公子終日流連花叢中。對此他一直沒有特意指正友人們污衊他高尚的工作。但這個趾高氣昂的男生不一樣，還不認識就這樣嘲笑他，真是沒有教養、太惹人討厭了！

「喔...脾氣還頂倔強的。好吧，更正，是"賣花"。說說看，你叫什麼名字？」對方一口標準牛津腔，高傲把自己當成男主人的態度讓人不太舒服，但梅林聰明足夠塞下一整本厚重教科書的腦袋開始運轉：不對，我絕對見過他，是在哪裡？似乎是參觀校園時在校園風雲人物排行榜的照片中曾見過？

「我是梅林，如你所見，今年大一新生。」雖然對亞瑟口中含著屬於自己的思康忿忿不平，梅林還是決定做有禮貌的那個。

「你好，梅林。我是亞瑟，從今天開始，我們就是室友了。」名叫亞瑟的男人朝著他笑了笑，頓時梅林有股不好的預感。一個畫面閃迴進他的腦海。

「我想起來了，你是鼎鼎大名的亞瑟‧潘德拉貢，今年得到聖安德魯大學最高騎士榮譽的學生之一。大英帝國的第一順位繼承人，國王烏瑟的唯一男性子嗣亞瑟‧潘德拉貢王子。」想到這個無數青春少女視為白馬王子的人出現在蓋亞斯的客廳裡、吃著屬於他的思康，梅林不禁想絕對有一大票女孩此刻願意把蓋亞斯的門檻踩平，與他替換身份、只為了與這位大名鼎鼎的天之驕子獨處一室。

「你猜對了。今後我會借宿蓋亞斯教授家，直到我找到新房子居住為止。在此之前，希望我們間能夠和平共處。」亞瑟無視梅林瞪直的雙眼伸出手，與石化的梅林握握手：「放心好了，我不會跟你簽保密協議的。但你還是得記住，別隨便透露我的事，否則秘密警察隨時會把你帶走。」

「你是在開玩笑吧。」梅林懷疑地盯著他，亞瑟王子看起來跟媒體版面上一樣風度翩翩，甚至更帥。但他頤指氣使的態度實在令人不敢恭維。梅林無法想像自己現在的臉色有多精彩。

回到房間，梅林即刻把自己埋進枕頭裡，不管他多討厭高傲的亞瑟王子，還是為了第一次上帝應驗了他的禱告而感激猶豫不已。他期盼著在大學校園碰到一個夢寐以求的真愛，於是向天主禱告。禱告中描述的夢中情人長相與亞瑟王子大致符合，只是...他從來沒有希望對方是個無比棘手的王子呀！

 

(二)

 

習慣早起的梅林為了感念蓋亞斯的收留，總是早晨起來烤香噴噴的土司做兩人份的早餐，在蓋亞斯悠閒喝早晨英倫紅茶的時候率先出門上早課去。今天跟以往有些不一樣，除了坐在餐桌主位的蓋亞斯，還多了一個討人厭的金毛佔據了梅林慣坐的位置。

「早安，梅林。」沒發現自己被厭惡的亞瑟朝剛睡醒、溫潤如玉的梅林打了招呼，看起來平易近人。或許他擅長用這種看似親民的姿態拉攏周遭臣民的心。蓋亞斯見梅林起床，特地向他介紹了亞瑟：「梅林，這是亞瑟。他原本住宿的宿舍面臨全面電路翻新整修，暫住我們這裡兩個月。就住在你通往閣樓樓梯的那間房間內。」那間十米大的房間採光不好，原本被蓋亞斯拿來堆書。梅林住進閣樓前特地將這個每日通過的房間打掃的乾淨整齊，閒暇時就下來待在書堆裡打發時間。想不到亞瑟竟然要住在那樣一個終年曬不到陽光的臥室裡。

「我們見過面了，昨天晚上。」亞瑟以無懈可擊的手勢端起瓷杯，朝英格蘭伯爵茶輕啜了一口，耀眼的金髮與粉紅健美的膚色，這景色真是美如畫...不對！他佔據了我的位置！這是個不速之客。梅林甩甩頭振作下精神，面向蓋亞斯狐疑地目光：「是的，昨晚我們見過面了。恕我冒昧，身為王子，應該有很多本地的公爵候爵府有無數廣闊奢華的房間供你借住，我不懂你為何挑了蓋亞斯的老房子。」

「那是我父親的主意。免得住得太舒適縱情於玩樂影響學習。況且我也蠻想體驗與其他住宿生的生活，住進簡單的公寓享受一下平常人的人生。」亞瑟似乎不意外梅林有這些疑問，畢竟他現在住的那間房間條件稱不上好，以後每晚梅林還會穿越他的房間回到閣樓裡，對兩人來說甚是不便。但擁有整座肯新頓宮的亞瑟似乎對此不以為意。

真是擺闊大少爺體驗鄉下平民的生活圖個新鮮，梅林低頭無聲碎嘴了一番。不知為何一向寬厚可親的他面對王子殿下就格外的刻薄起來：「那我必須提醒你，以後我會三不五時打擾你的私人隱私，從你的睡房旁經過。應該不會被秘密警察抓去吧？」梅林瞪著亞瑟，彷彿他是遠從太空降落下來最棘手的外星人。引得蓋亞斯挑高眉毛，驚訝於梅林的出言不遜。

亞瑟說：「當然不會。能擁有一個同齡的室友真是求之不得！這裡所有的擺設與新室友，對我而言都很新鮮。」這次梅林徹底無言了，為了避免自己又說出什麼失禮的話，乾脆自己去廚房善盡職責，為蓋亞斯與自己烤麵包。

操作機器到了一半，身後突然有個溫熱的身體靠了過來，口中呼氣。「我可以幫忙嗎？」

梅林聞聲轉身，見亞瑟正站在自己身後，嘴唇距離他的鼻子只有短短幾公分，嚇得差點倒退幾步：「你會烤麵包？」他刻意移開腳步，距離王子幾步之遙，這才站得筆直，訝異地望著亞瑟開始著手烤麵包的動作。

「你不會指望我在聖安德魯每天還有管家與女傭吧。所有日常生活都由我自己料理。」亞瑟的手法十分熟練，顯示此話不假。

「不可置信。」梅林搖搖頭。

「梅林，你討厭我？」亞瑟問到。

「不...沒有這回事。我只是不適應身邊突然出現一個擁有綿延家族歷史的貴族，還是個王族。」梅林嘴硬地說。

「我希望你別討厭我，我們沒你想像中那麼可畏。另外關於做飯我可以幫忙，分工合作之類的。」像是回答梅林對他廚藝的疑問，亞瑟一派輕鬆的將土司烤出香脆的黃金色澤，撲鼻的香味襲來。亞瑟不慌不忙把土司塗上堅果果醬，遞給梅林一片。

「謝謝你。」梅林說到。不得不說亞瑟王子烤得土司還蠻好吃的。那些花店買花的主婦有幾個是皇室迷，每天對王室的一舉一動如數家珍，若知道他吃到王子親手烤得麵包，不知道會不會歇斯底里圍繞自己像英格蘭終於奪得世界杯。梅林想像了一下主婦們抱頭瘋狂熱血的模樣，嘴角忍不住噙起美麗的笑容。

「你笑起來很好看。」亞瑟突發一語，使得梅林一陣哆嗦，害臊的熱氣直往臉頰衝去。意識到自己說了什麼，亞瑟忽然回過頭手插進口袋掩飾尷尬，像是做錯事的大男孩。

「咳，你是王子可能不懂，別隨便對別人這樣說。這是調情，別人會誤會。」梅林收拾好滿臉潮紅的莫名情緒，見蓋亞斯沒注意他們的對話，用他多情湛藍如阿多尼斯的冰晶色藍眸朝王子小聲說：「如果被人誤會，傳開來你也會很困擾吧。」

「不，一點也不。」原本亞瑟的目光看起來很猶豫，抬起頭偏又像著魔般專注，梅林腦中的警鈴大作，亞瑟距離他實在太近了。只聽亞瑟說：「其實從昨天起我一直很徬徨，見到你就想推開你，但又想更加靠近。我也不懂是怎麼回事。或許我確實有點問題，以前我總是彬彬有禮，從不會這樣的。」

這太致命了。根本是變相的說喜歡他。梅林想距離亞瑟遠一點，免得招惹這號麻煩人物生活陷入巨大的混亂中，但腳步卻沒辦法移開。畢竟這個皇家混蛋從各種角度來說都堪稱完美情人，只是表達方式有些令人不敢恭維。

「你剛搬來不適應，把我當成想討好的對象了。但是你心裡明白我們沒什麼共通點，純粹是單純的室友。所以你不用刻意奉承我。」梅林不希望平靜的生活被打擾，選擇措辭試圖說服亞瑟。

「對...你說的對。鐵定是這樣的。」亞瑟如他所說對蓋亞斯與梅林彬彬有禮的道別，動作無懈可擊。

梅林心底鬆了一口氣。慶幸亞瑟的心思遠比王子身份還更單純一些，他們或許可以作普通朋友。但是做情人...剛萌芽的愛意還是別妄自增長，就此打住吧。

 

(三)

 

校園裡的亞瑟自然是貴族弟子們的交際圈中心。身邊總是跟著伯爵之子－－蘭斯洛、高文與艾爾溫。蘭斯洛與高文是亞瑟中學時期的好伙伴，陪伴他一同到蘇格蘭這偏遠但學風自由的校園一起念大學，是換帖的交情。而艾爾溫是道地蘇格蘭人，承襲家風將來準備從軍，是個勇猛的運動健將。對亞瑟一向忠心耿耿，只是有時莽撞沒什麼動腦筋過生活。聽到亞瑟借住蓋亞斯家，這個當地貴族頗有微詞，怨他放著無數修繕完美的大宅邸不住，卻去屈就一間屋齡數百年的獨棟住戶，令他想不通。但亞瑟只是笑笑，說這是有別於以往的生活體驗。

當艾爾溫聽說亞瑟與一個領助學金的窮學生成為室友之後，更是為他抱不平了。亞瑟自己不注重聲譽就算了，身為未來即將承襲爵位成為國王的人，挑朋友必須謹慎。何況梅林長得骨瘦嶙峋，手腕細得像個女人，別說入選足球隊的艾爾溫看不上眼，就是一般女孩子也沒人挑他做男友。如果亞瑟不懂得拒絕什麼樣的人該來往，那麼就讓他去提醒梅林他與王子間的天差地別。

他刻意到梅林上課的文學院堵他，以跋扈獨斷的口氣，要求梅林注意自己的身份，別跟王子走太近：「自從亞瑟搬去那裡，整個人就怪怪的，一副魂不守舍的樣子。一定是你靠他太近，對他造成不好的影響。」

梅林也不願意跟擁有威爾斯親王頭銜的亞瑟走的太近。但他越是閃避，亞瑟就越喜歡刻意碰觸他。早餐時刻意越過他的背觀看他烤煎餅，下腹蹭過他的臀部。傳遞盤子時手指有意無意擦過他的手掌，像羽毛般無意撩撥水波生痕。每晚經過亞瑟的睡房準備回閣樓睡覺，還會接收到王子嬉戲玩鬧的枕頭攻擊，然後被亞瑟絆住雙腳拖進棉被裡打鬧，造成他們似乎是鐵哥兒們的錯覺。一想到他盡力避免這些、卻似乎逐漸沈淪的肢體遊戲，梅林也不禁氣苦，筆直瞪著艾爾溫：「這些你應該親自對亞瑟說。我從來沒招惹他。」

艾爾溫還想說話，就見後頭亞瑟身後伴隨蘭斯洛與高文，三人風風火火走上前來。朝梅林瞥了一眼，亞瑟對艾爾溫大喊：「別惹文學院的人。去食堂，我們走。」艾爾溫只好把還想說的話吞入嘴裡，跟著亞瑟他們一同離去了。

當晚梅林賣花時不小心犯了幾次小失誤，把鬱金香與玫瑰包反了不說，按收銀機時還找錯錢，惹了不少笑話。結帳時發現少收了零錢，梅林整張俊臉籠罩一整片黑雲，奶白色雕刻般精緻的臉也失色不少。忍不住想反駁花店店長愛麗絲的話：誰說跟王子當室友好了？至少現在他陷入連錢都算不好的大危機裡。

好不容易將帳結清，下眼眶帶點黑暈的梅林再度經過亞瑟的睡房準備回閣樓去，這次亞瑟把為梅林準備的千層派端到自己書桌上，示意梅林餓了就在這裡吃：「這是我特地為你準備的，應該不用我親自餵你吧？」

望著躺在床縟上一臉閒適的亞瑟與那塊看起來酥香十足的千層派，這個不需要為生活奔波的王子把自己的生活搞的一團亂，真不知該厭惡還是喜歡他。梅林忍不住怒火上升：「你到底想怎樣？玩弄我很好玩嗎？」問清對方意欲為何是保護自己的關鍵。搞清楚兩人曖昧不明的關係絕對是個好主意。

亞瑟也看出梅林神色有些不對，似乎生氣了，連忙扔下一本蓋亞斯收藏的古籍慌忙起身：「我沒玩弄你，只是覺得你應該餓了。」

「艾爾溫說你不正常，我看真的有那麼一點。你把我當成什麼了？」

「我只是想親近你。」亞瑟如此說。

「我說過，你不需要奉承我。我們學院不同，出身不同，我比你早住進這間房子，不代表你需要為我準備宵夜。」梅林心想：在外頭的亞瑟王子英姿颯爽，不知為何在我面前就變成一個幼稚討喜的金毛獵犬。

「你不用理會艾爾溫，之所以對你好，是因為...我似乎喜歡上你，就這麼簡單。」亞瑟急著想讓梅林知道他真實的心聲。

「你喜歡上我，還是你喜歡"上"我？」梅林最不想聽到的就是這個回答。

「天呀，上帝！我不是那個意思。梅林，你聽我說。」見梅林準備上閣樓去，亞瑟拽住他不肯放手。

梅林試圖掙脫，像朵盛開花瓣的桔梗枝葉拋搖，亞瑟拉扯他的手勁很大，兩人拉扯著沿床沿走，一不小心腳下一絆，兩人雙雙朝無人的床鋪一撲，很不湊巧嘴唇偏偏撞在了一起。一股觸電般的電流通過敏感的唇瓣，梅林掙扎著起身，但已經被亞瑟壓倒在床上、說什麼也不肯放手。那種輸人的滋味真是令人羞憤欲死。

這次換亞瑟動了，他嘗試性的將嘴覆蓋上去，真正意義的親吻起來。梅林沒想到亞瑟如此直接地令人難以招架，他選擇投降般地閉上雙眼，迎接亞瑟盲目討好的探索。剛吃過巧克力千層派的舌尖有些莽撞，隨即小心呵護朝自己口中溫熱地舔舐著，一種奇妙的韻律如波浪般沖上沙灘，發出陣陣海濤聲。這真是段奇幻的旅程。他敢打包票全英國沒有個人有過這種體驗。一想到健壯的亞瑟王子壓制自己，嘴唇與自己交疊，口腔內微酥的熱度讓梅林幾乎無法呼吸，原先的彆扭與討厭早拋到九霄雲外去了。

過了好一會，兩人才氣喘噓噓地分開。

梅林難掩滿面春光，纖細的手足虛軟無力，嘴角被吻得泛有水光，連質問亞瑟的力氣都沒有。王子看起來也好不到哪裡去，原本端整的金髮全亂了，臉色異常的紅，似乎侵略完獵物的野獸。

「你的吻技棒極了！我從來沒經歷過這麼驚心動魄的吻。」亞瑟眼框都泛起血絲，為了這個吻極其興奮。

「我沒有...」梅林試著否認自己回吻他，但看到眼前亞瑟滿臉雀躍，突然覺得打擊他是件很殘忍的事。「好吧，我承認，這個吻的滋味好極了。」

「還想再來一次嗎？」這次亞瑟手伸出去，一把將還沒逃開的梅林禁錮在胸膛與牆壁之間。

「是你招惹我的，可不許後悔。」梅林將手插進那金黃稻草般耀眼的頭髮內。這次他決定採取主動，無視王子目光中的訝異與欣喜，送上自己溫暖渴求的唇。

 

(待續)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

(四)

 

  
回想起來，主動吻亞瑟的滋味異常地美好。看著他在各種撩撥下手臂肌肉逐漸放鬆，仰頭發出舒適的嘆息，讓全英國地位數一數二高的男人敗倒在自己西裝褲下的成就感是無與倫比的。光想像那些崇拜皇室的主婦們知道亞瑟王子在他口中高潮，不知會露出多麼誇張喜劇化的表情。  
  
但這些畢竟只是幻想。當梅林與亞瑟互相啃著對方的脖頸、著手實現暗夜中的春夢時，不湊巧地門外傳來敲門聲。對面傳來蓋亞斯沙啞的嗓音：「殿下、梅林──你們沒事吧？這裡傳來好大的碰撞聲...」  
  
幾乎是同時，原本糾結成一團衣衫不整的兩人瞬間彈開。門沒有鎖，這點是無庸置疑的，還好蓋亞斯維持英國紳士的禮節，事先敲門，否則當他看到裸著胸膛的亞瑟雙手擺上梅林的翹臀、襯褲脫到一半，王子的嘴還啃著梅林的鎖骨，或許會嚇到昏厥也說不定。  
  
無地自容的兩人分開後，亞瑟不巧撞到桌腳，疼地「啊」了一聲。感覺門外的老教授真的準備推門進入查看王室繼承人的狀況，梅林披散著黑髮不顧褲子被褪到一半，慌張用全身的重量「咚」地一聲抵住門，搧手示意健美的亞瑟快把衣服穿好。  
  
「蓋亞斯千萬別進來，這裡有一隻大老鼠！我們正在抓牠呢！」梅林一開口才發現聲音變得充滿色氣，差點咬自己舌頭。  
  
「這樣嗎？梅林。真是對不起，殿下。這棟房子屋齡老舊了點，想不到老鼠還爬到閣樓。改天我請消毒公司來幫處理一下。」門外的老教授駝著背得體有禮的道歉，讓梅林覺得像做了虧心事，與亞瑟偷情被抓姦在床，面面相覷。  
  
「沒關係，我們會抓到那隻老鼠的，蓋亞斯你先就寢吧。」好不容易扣好高級襯衫剩下沒迸飛的鈕釦，亞瑟清了清嗓音安撫老教授，對方才道歉著讓年輕人處理老舊房屋的鼠患，自己先下樓去了。  
  
等蓋亞斯踩階梯的腳步聲走遠，梅林才把鬆垮垮的褲子提到細緻的腰骨上，洩氣般地坐在地板上喘氣，精緻的腳踝還露在外面。亞瑟也沒好到哪裡去，縱使過去國王與王妃初夜會請主教與內廷大臣作見證，但現在不是十七世紀，縱使亞瑟習慣僕人出入，也承受不了全身光溜溜被教授看光的尷尬。  
  
好不容易重振精神，亞瑟率先起身把梅林拉近懷中，這次他聰明的先鎖了門。輕輕吻了吻梅林的鼻尖抱怨：「抓老鼠...虧你想得出來。讓堂堂王子滿室抓老鼠，蓋亞斯肯定內疚。」  
  
「不然你指望我說什麼。灰姑娘出了南瓜馬車正和王子約會嗎？」梅林靦著臉，要不是亞瑟率先出手，他也不會色慾薰心，差點渾身赤裸，在敬愛的蓋亞斯面前無所遁形。  
  
「誒，別生氣。下次我挑個地點，在燈光美氣氛佳的地方追求你，彌補這次糟糕的經驗。如果你希望，我買些你們店裡的紅玫瑰，鋪滿你閣樓整張床...」不得不說喜歡紅色襯衫的亞瑟確實很瀟灑，每當風度翩翩那套宮廷禮節拿出來一使，任何人都會不忍咎責於他，深陷於王子明眸皓齒的魅力之中。  
  
「住嘴，我喜歡紫色而不是紅色，你這個皇家大白癡。」梅林口中這麼說，卻無視亞瑟的訝異吻住他。亞瑟一個欣喜，持續加深了這個吻。  
  
他們滾到王子的睡床上，互相撫慰沉甸甸的下體。快樂在隨興的創造下源源不絕的湧現，高歌著愉快的音符。直到過了那道山頭，他們低聲喘氣，如創世紀的亞當與夏娃般自然地摟在一起，捨不得分開，享受綣伏彼此懷裡的自在閒適。  
  
「以後別回閣樓了，每天這樣睡一起頂好的。」亞瑟親了親梅林，接著額頭頂著他。  
  
「也只有你對這樣潮濕陰暗的房間情有獨鍾了，親愛的亞瑟。」  
  
「至少我可以抱著你取暖。肯辛頓宮不是你想像中那麼舒適的。有些沒點火的房間年久失修，木頭從內部腐朽，冬日冷風沿著走廊灌進來，那種透入骨子裡的冷冽說有多冷就有多冷。」  
  
「聽起來跟窮人一樣可憐呀，乞丐王子。」梅林壓著王子跟他鬥嘴，發現這樣樂趣無窮。  
  
「你會為這樣稱呼我付出代價。」亞瑟眼光一閃奮力反抗，風起雲湧局勢驟匹變，雙手高舉過頂的梅林被死死按住嘻笑不已。他們光著的下身貼在一起，伴隨亞瑟徹底解放，硬熱的物事狠狠頂著他，不一會梅林體驗到徹夜未眠是什麼滋味。  
  


 

  
(五)

 

  
肌膚之親後，亞瑟實踐改天彌補的承諾，邀請梅林參加他們兄弟會的溫泉聚會。

這些達官貴人們對享受生活從不妥協，因此每年雪融之際便會趁著假期一同前往著名的溫泉小鎮巴斯，享受終年溫暖的地熱與乳白色的碳酸泉。梅林身為一個拿助學金的窮學生，本是沒有這份資格能同行。但亞瑟賦予他一個新的身份：王子的神聖室友。根據亞瑟的說法，他這位室友天資聰慧、擅長管理，是難得一見的人才，亞瑟正準備從現在起籠絡他，打算未來麻煩他打理肯辛頓宮的部分業務。對於王室繼承人的推薦，運作兄弟會的幾位高年級學生沒有意見，對他們來說，多籠絡幾個人才為家族謀福利才是最要緊的。現代貴族後裔有些經營不善，陷入龐大的債務糾紛，對人才求之若渴。因此梅林的加入也沒想像中那樣顯眼。

  
溫柔隨和的梅林一向健談，因此巴斯之行並不感到寂寞，亞瑟的好友蘭斯洛品格高尚，對梅林非常親切。高文則是樂於結交不同階級的朋友，因此對梅林加入也頗為歡迎。只有艾爾溫持反對的態度，但是礙於亞瑟的面無法說什麼。出於直覺，梅林知道艾爾溫的那股憤怒會衝著自己來的，只是時間早晚的問題。對此他不想特別爭辯，只是特意避開艾爾溫，以免亞瑟陷入為難。  
  
身為王儲，亞瑟是人群中絢爛的恆星，身邊圍繞為數不少的學生以他為中心周轉，抵達巴斯之後兩人便沒有交談。這幾天更是變本加厲，完全忽視梅林的存在，見面連招呼都不打，只是專注於與權力新貴談論如何享受道地土耳其浴。這種無視前所未見，讓梅林有些氣悶，不知為何鬼迷心竅答應前來，奢華的場合顯出他的純樸笨拙，何況還有個看他不順眼的艾爾溫。  
  
高文倒是熱絡，怕他落單常邀他玩牌，說不如一同享受溫泉。因為不習慣在眾人面前赤身露體，梅林拒絕高文，獨自裹著浴巾進入個人浴池，在白茫茫的蒸汽中享受沒有其他貴族子弟的自在。全身因浸泡溫水徹底放鬆，皮膚也泡得白裡透紅，呈現柔軟健康的淡粉色，突然感激起亞瑟的好意。  
  
腰間裹著大浴巾回到更衣室，置物櫃中擺了學生們的私人物品。梅林見四下無人，走到亞瑟的櫃子前抽出皇家浴巾，毛料的觸感非常柔軟，碰觸它如同碰觸亞瑟充滿彈性的肌膚。吸引梅林埋首其中嗅著，沉浸在亞瑟雄性的陽光氣息中，一面為亞瑟不理睬他觸景傷情。  
  
「亞瑟...你這個笨蛋...」梅林手中絞緊那塊浴巾，狠狠用力撕扯。  
  
後頭傳來接近的腳步聲。不由自主警覺回頭，一看是滿臉煞氣的艾爾溫。梅林暗叫不妙，身體繃緊。  
  
面對足足高了自己一顆頭、身材是他兩倍寬的艾爾溫，梅林根本無處可逃。對方很輕易地擋住他的去路，恫嚇大罵：「你竟然敢動亞瑟的東西！」  
  
他力大如牛推了梅林往牆上撞，撞到牆上舖滿的鵝卵石，梅林痛呼一聲。只聽艾爾溫說一個窮小子待在亞瑟身邊絕對沒好事。既沒身份、也沒地位，還瘦弱的像個娘兒們，看了就厭煩，還妄想偷他們的東西。說完舉起教訓的拳頭朝梅林而來。知道論蠻力自己遠遠沒有勝算，梅林彎腰護住頭，指望外頭聽到動靜衝進來阻止。  
  
但拳頭遲遲沒有落下來，梅林眼睛揭開一條縫，見到艾爾溫舉起的拳頭發顫著，被亞瑟狠狠握在手裡。隨即亞瑟一個箭步護在梅林面前，胳肢窩高高舉起，完美的護住梅林，庇護於他的羽翼下。手瞬間甩開艾爾溫的拳頭，口中質問：「艾爾溫，你做什麼？ 」  
  
那瞬間成就梅林人生中最浪漫的回憶：一個身披盔甲的金髮王子挺身而出，毫不畏懼迎擊惡龍，把牠步步逼退，與他攜手對抗邪惡的惡勢力。如同每個小男孩讀過的童話故事經典情節。王子粗壯的臂膀帶著汗水，在燈光下炫目閃耀，胸膛劇烈起伏，令他怦然心動。  
  
「殿下，這小子想偷你的東西。」見亞瑟出現，艾爾溫管不住上火的脾氣，扯過梅林手中的皇家浴巾，把偷竊隨身物品的罪安在梅林身上。要不是王子攔住他，早被欺負得無力還擊。  
  
「艾爾溫，你看清楚。梅林是我的人，你打他就是打我。如果他犯了錯，也該由我來審理。」健美如亞瑟毫不費力推開猛撞如牛的同伴，看向艾爾溫的表情滿是凌厲：「滾出去，梅林交給我處理。記得把門鎖上。」  
  
「殿下…」身後的梅林試著說些辯解的話。  
  
「閉嘴，梅林。」亞瑟氣魄強勢，完全無法反抗。  
  
艾爾溫東張西望將浴池的門鎖上，站在外頭把風。裡頭傳來重物重擊的聲音，還有梅林的哀嚎聲。於是他心滿意足貼著門聽了一會，滿足地離去了。  
  
房內卻是完全不同的風景：亞瑟手掌裹著浴巾痛毆行李包，一旁的梅林笑岔了腰假意發出陣陣痛呼。兩人玩得不亦樂乎。等梅林終於笑完直起腰，頓時亞瑟的鼻樑近在咫尺，只見亞瑟無比溫柔的以手指背摩挲他高聳的顴骨，嘴唇緩慢湊了過來，梅林配合地閉上纖長的眼睫，享受這個睽違已久的吻。  
  
直把梅林吻得氣喘吁吁的亞瑟，嘴唇都腫了起來，亞瑟這才罷手：「不知為何，自從跟你上床後，只要看到你就忍不住想碰你。」  
  
「所以不敢公眾場合跟我說話嗎？」突然間梅林像懂了什麼。  
  
內心被識破的金髮王儲無地自容地點點頭。  
  
「四周學生這麼多，見到你就想吻你，根本控制不了自己。」想到梅林睜著人畜無害的坐在學生圈裡喝下午茶，眨著無辜的藍眼睛朝打量他的貴族子弟露出俊美的微笑，亞瑟想把梅林監禁在裝飾華美的碉堡裡，永遠也別讓別人越雷池一步。  
  
「真是個皇家大傻蛋。」梅林愛戀地揉了揉亞瑟的金髮，輕巧含住王子紅潤的薄唇。  
  
這回沒有人打擾，糾纏的兩人很快就赤身露體，雙雙踏入溫熱的溫泉水中游泳嬉戲。他們互相潑水打鬧，把梅林的黑髮都潑得濕透了，幾綹髮絲貼著精緻的眉宇間，被亞瑟愛憐一一撥開，從上而下吻遍他滴著水珠的五官。  
  
「我一直幻想溫泉池性愛，將你剝光，壓在池畔緩緩進入...」亞瑟精力旺盛充滿吸誘惑的男中音在耳際響起。引發梅林身軀像彈奏的音符跳躍。  
  
「真是下流的小幻想。」梅林推推亞瑟壯碩的肩膀，卻沒阻止亞瑟推倒他的動作，反而沿著小腿蹭了蹭，表現得欲拒還迎。  
  
「你挑逗我？」亞瑟問到，梅林只是無辜地笑笑。於是急於擁抱愛的亞瑟用他培訓優雅的手指——如同剝開烹飪錫箔紙、露出裡頭香酥鮮嫩的鵪鶉——對著池畔渾身濕漉漉、渾身水珠的梅林食指大動。  
  
池畔的鵝卵石成了雪白的寢床，被就地壓倒的梅林攀附著亞瑟的背肌，感受王子不容拒絕的入侵，他伸高纖細的脖頸，發出「啊…」的喟嘆。亞瑟的動作甜蜜輕柔，慢慢等梅林適應，這才開始緩緩地反覆律動。引得梅林睜大嘴，身下結合帶來一次又一次的鈍痛，伴隨酥麻的快感，輕巧撓動四肢百骸。害得梅林咬著殷紅的嘴唇悶哼，被亞瑟單手擒住下巴，口中飽含情慾：「叫我的名字。」  
  
「亞瑟…唔唔…啊…亞瑟。」斷斷續續地呻吟從梅林唇齒間溢出。分不清胸口與腰腹間究竟是溫泉水還是汗水。每當亞瑟挺腰而動，池水被攪動的嘩啦作響，結實的臀部與強壯的大腿根拍擊到梅林身上，發出啪啪的撞擊聲，引得梅林羞紅了耳根。亞瑟像不知饜足為何物的饕餮，將梅林的左腿架到肩膀上，分開雙腿，性感的門戶大開，夾住亞瑟陽物的窄穴一張一合，容納粗大男根的進入，愉悅地吞吐著。  
  
「操…真是太棒了。夾得我好舒服。」連教養良好的亞瑟也不禁冒出粗俗的俚語。  
  
梅林也體會什麼是欲仙欲死的滋味。雖然他們有過幾次肌膚之親，但這是梅林首次坦率把自己交付給另一個男人，藉由自己的身體取悅對方，並為此而快樂著。當亞瑟以他喜歡的方式律動，如琴瑟合鳴和諧的音律，梅林知道神聽見他的禱告，賞他一個專屬的愛人。他們是如此的契合，以致於再也沒辦法放手。四周一切萬籟寂靜，只剩下彼此的喘息聲與名字的呼喚。  
  
「I love you, my own private prince.」雙腿夾著王子腰骨的梅林說。無視這次兄弟會聚會、也無視彼此身份的天壤之別，只是專注於享受這份愛帶來旁若無人的快感。  
  
「so am I.」渾身舒暢的亞瑟輕聲告白，傾盡所有的溫柔撻伐。

 

  
  
(六)

  
  
陷入愛河的梅林依舊持續花店的打工，他看起來容光煥發，薔薇色的嘴唇配上白晰光滑的肌膚，整個人神采奕奕。原先凌亂的黑髮如今也整齊有秩的梳好貼到耳後根，露出靈氣十足的耳廓，看起來活潑有朝氣。幾位熟客揶揄他是不是有了情人，都被他不置可否的微笑以對。花店店長艾麗絲太太朝圍裙擦擦手，加入三姑六婆追問梅林感情生活的行列。她們充滿好奇，小伙子生得俊俏又可人，最近更時不時對玫瑰花叢露出的傻笑，鐵定是戀愛了。  
  
「我不能說，對方希望我暫時保密。等有好消息，自然介紹你們認識。」對此梅林不斷三緘其口，三姑六婆滿臉惋惜，腰肚上肥胖的贅肉隨著她們的激動抖動不止。  
  
就在她們一窩峰圍繞偷笑的梅林追問時，突然年輕的尼薇兒太太不斷發出「喔…我的天呀，天呀」的驚嘆，眾人隨著她朝外指的手望去，赫然見到不斷佔據小報版面的亞瑟王子殿下正站在門外放傘，準備入內消費。  
  
「喔天呀，亞瑟王子進來我們小店，真是蓬篳生輝呀！」艾麗絲太太以最優美恭維的微笑為王子開門，詢問王子：「您好，需要什麼樣的花呢？我可以為你搭配最嬌豔的紅玫瑰伴波斯野菊，也能搭配出最讓女人無法抗拒的百合配水仙...」店內幾位女性都以崇拜偶像的目光瞪著青年才俊的王子，想貼近又不敢太靠近。  
  
金髮熠熠生輝亞瑟彬彬有禮與現場的女性一一握手：「你們好，實際上我今天來訪是需要一些紫色的鮮花。」接近花枝亂顫的女店長連忙吩咐梅林：「快，快把今早剛採到最璀璨最新鮮的紫羅蘭拿出來給王子瞧瞧。」沒注意梅林在身後朝亞瑟不斷擠眉弄眼的阻止。  
  
最後穿著綠色圍裙的梅林還是把王子帶到滴著水珠的紫羅蘭花筒面前，抿了抿嘴唇說：「這是我們店裡品種最高貴的紫羅蘭，你看看合不合適。」一旁的艾麗絲太太開始對這花如數家珍，說明它產自北倫敦旁郊區的花房，經過如何細心的栽種，如何灌溉會呈現最佳的色澤...  
  
「既然是你推薦的品種，我全包了。」亞瑟用他獨特的牛津腔說。艾麗絲不免歡喜的瞪大眼睛，支使梅林把為數不少的花束全部包紮起來。  
  
在梅林把包紮完美還打了個黃色蝴蝶結的大捆紫色鮮花遞給亞瑟後，王子朝四周注目的婦人們望了望，欠欠身把花束重新遞給梅林，誠摯地說：「梅林，公關部說好了。我們從此可以光明正大約會。誠摯邀請你跟我去蘇格蘭上高地巴爾莫勒爾堡度假。」  
  
「我從來就沒辦法拒絕你，不是嗎？」梅林滿臉羞澀接下那一大把精緻的紫羅蘭嗅了嗅，轉身跟目瞪口呆的太太們介紹：「女士們，這是我的男朋友亞瑟。我想你們剛剛見過面也握過手了。」  
  
「你你你…你們…」幾位太太目睹改變英國歷史性的一刻，幾乎語不成句。  
  
「很高興認識妳們。未來請多多指教。」王子以無與倫比的完美氣度向主婦們優雅的揮手，幾位太太齊齊望向梅林，看得梅林耳根子徹底紅了起來。  
  
等王子帶著下班的梅林離開後，幾位太太還處於這段皇室戀情的震驚中。艾莉絲太太忍不住嚼起舌根：「你們看梅林是不是會上禮儀課程，我聽說那些王妃都必須進行受訓…」  
  
「梅林是個可愛的小伙子，不知道他適應不適應皇室生活？」年紀最大的格里森太太瞪著一同上車的亞梅，久久無法移開目光。  
  
「召會公關部，我看距離皇室婚禮不遠了。」尼薇兒太太信誓旦旦地說。  
  
轎車上的梅林首度體驗了什麼是成為公眾矚目的焦點，苦笑了一下。他沒什麼與眾不同，只是擁有一個現任皇家男朋友。亞瑟親了親他，如同那束淡紫漸層綻放的紫羅蘭，品嚐被愛澆灌的甜蜜。從現在起他們能時刻沉浸深情的吻中，迎接充滿驚喜矚目的每一天。

  
  
(完)

 

歡迎喜歡梅林傳奇的小伙伴找我玩 >>[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/victoriahsieh) >>[我的微博](http://www.weibo.com/u/1735913525)


End file.
